Uranus: Teaser
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: We've all wondered the same thing: who or what is Uranus? What is this mysterious ancient weapon? Well, Luffy and his crew will discover that secret and will do all that they can to keep her safe. This is the story of Theia. Also known...as Uranus. Teaser! Need votes.
1. Teaser

**Uranus**

_Teaser_

_Hi, everyone. If you've read my fics "The Ballad of the Dragonborn Four" and "Fullmetal Pirate," then I would like your opinions on this. I've come up with this teaser in March and I posted it on Deviantart, but nobody's said anything. I'm asking that, if you like this, should I turn this into a full-fledged fic?  
_

_This was inspired by dukefano1's fic: "The dragonborn straw hat."_

_There will be a poll on my bio. Everyone is free to vote._

_Please be courteous with your opinions._

_I do not own One Piece or The Elder Scrolls series._

* * *

Robin gazed out towards the sea, remembering the situations involving the three terrible weapons that threatened to destroy if obtained by the wrong hands. First, Pluton. The fabled warship that was supposed to be the most powerful warship of all. The poneglyph in Alabasta and the events at Water 7 two years ago involved Pluton and its blueprints. Thanks to Franky, the blueprints were burned and Pluton can never be revived.

Not two weeks ago, on Fishman Island, Robin had also discovered the identity of Poseidon, having read the poneglyph in Skypiea two years prior, turned out to be the mermaid princess, Shirohoshi. An incarnation of the first Poseidon, Shirohoshi possessed the gift of communicating and commanding the fierce Sea Kings, a feat no one thought such a timid princess could do. Thankfully, only Robin and the royal family of the Fishmen know of Shirohoshi's power.

That just left the last ancient weapon: Uranus.

What was this mysterious weapon? Was it some sort of man-made craft or weapon? Or an organic being with incredible power that could surpass or rival the Devil Fruits? It wasn't that Robin wanted to think of the ancient weapons, but with remembering Ohara and her search for the truth regarding the Void Century, it couldn't be helped. She knew she was going to keep an eye out for anything, poneglyphs or no, that even mentioned Uranus.

"Land Ho!" she heard Ussop call from the crow's nest.

She looked to where Ussop was gazing at and saw that it was a mountainous snowy island. She heard the crew begin to complain about running into another snowy island after the events at Punk Hazard. But Robin could sense something about this island. Something…olden. And she could tell she wasn't the only one.

"Let's land! I wanna check it out." The captain, Luffy, called out.

"If for anything, it's to gather fresh water and supplies." Sanji, the cook, spoke up.

"I would have to agree with the captain here. There's something about this island that may be worth finding." Robin spoke aloud.

Luffy, glad that at least someone agreed with him, hopped down from his special seat aboard the Thousand Sunny and spoke.

"Right. Let's land."

* * *

Robin, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper made up the exploration team while Nami, Franky, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro to mind the ship. As they walked through the snowy island, Chopper spotted something near the mountain base.

"Are those…stairs?"

The four explorers looked and indeed there were steps leading up the mountain.

"Ooo! I wonder where this leads." Luffy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Robin spoke with a smile as she started climbing the stairs.

"Hey, are you guys sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if this leads to someone's house, or worse, a monster's lair." Ussop whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Ussop. Let's go." Luffy spoke, forcing Ussop to climb with him and the others.

As they climbed, they encountered several shrines written in a language that not even Robin was able to translate.

"Amazing. From what I can gather, these shrines predate the Void Century. Maybe even before the Grand Line was formed." Robin muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the quartet stopped at a cave at the summit, which took them an hour to get to.

Panting, Ussop whimpered. "Oh, no! I knew it! It's a monster's lair!"

Chopper began to scream in unison with Ussop, only to both be silenced by Robin's sprouting hands.

"I don't think this cave's habitable. It won't hurt to look inside." She answered.

Luffy lead the way inside, the remaining trio taking flashlights and following suit. Inside was something none of them had ever expected. At the end of the tunnel was a massive stone door, engraved with carvings unfamiliar to any of them. At the base of the door was a skeleton holding a journal. Its clothing indicated it was a marine.

"What happened to him?" Chopper asked nervously.

"My guess is that he got stranded. Let me see the journal." Robin replied as she took the journal from the bony hands.

She read its contents quietly.

_I have finally found it. The tomb of the weapon my superiors call 'Uranus.' I never thought much of the ancient weapons before, but after what Admiral Sakai said about Uranus, I couldn't help but be curious. A being that could force armies back with just their voice. Could breathe fire, ice, and who knows what else. I will admit that over time, my curiosity became an obsession. But who wouldn't? I know knowledge regarding the Void Century was forbidden, but I feel that some secrets must be exposed in order to protect the world. And with the exploits of Gol D. Roger growing in reputation, we must use Uranus against the possibility of a pirate army._

I managed to decipher the code needing to enter the tomb. "There is one they fear. In their tongue, she is Dovahkiin. Dragonborn!" That must be Uranus. Dragonborn. I wonder what that means. No matter. Once I unlocked the tomb, I will finally learn all the secrets.

Robin looked towards the door and spoke to a faintly-glowing rune that was circled in blood. Inquisitive, Robin approached the rune and spoke to the rune.

"Dovahkiin."

The sound of the word was enough to cause the light to flow all over the door until all of the carvings were glowing, the sound of a lock undoing caused the pirates to stand back as the door opened.

Grinning, Luffy spoke.

"You did it, Robin! I wonder if there's treasure inside."

Robin was hesitant to tell them that Uranus was in that tomb. Her curiosity overpowering her common sense. She followed Luffy into the tomb with Chopper and Ussop following her.

Inside was an archeological marvel.

The tomb was a huge chamber that could possibly store the Sunny and still give the crew room to move about. Taking out some matches from her pack, she lit the torches one by one until the entire chamber was lit. She used her Devil Fruit powers to light the elaborate chandelier above them. An oil trench was soon lit along the wall, providing more light.

In the center of the chamber was a long, stone table with matching chairs. Armor, weapons, books, and chest filled with various treasure dot the room. And at the end of the chamber, in front of an amazing carved wall, was a stone sarcophagus covered in dragon carvings. Robin lit the two torches at the sides of the coffin while the other three gaped in awe of the chamber.

"Whoa! This is huge!" Luffy spoke in awe.

"I've never seen so much treasure!" Ussop spoke, examining one of the sets of armor that hung on mannequins.

"It's amazing, but those dragon carvings scare me." Chopper replied, gazing nervously at the carvings.

Luffy then notice the coffin and ran to it.

"What can you make of this, Robin?"

Robin examined the coffin, once again unable to read the language.

"I am not sure. It's in a language I have never seen before. And this must have been either during or before the Void Century according to the stone."

Returning his gaze to the coffin, Luffy placed his hands on the lid and pushed the stone off.

"What are you doing?!" Ussop screamed.

But it was too late. The coffin lid came off and the body inside was exposed to the elements for the first time in possibly centuries. But there was something off about the body.

"Hey, guys. This body looks fresh."

Ussop screamed as he cowered behind Luffy while the four of them looked inside. Inside was indeed not a mummified or decayed corpse, but the unaged body of a young woman no older than her early twenties. Her brown hair was tied in a braid that laid on her right shoulder and set to the middle of her torso. She wore armor made of leather and had a gold-and-turquoise necklace around her neck.

Chopper examined the body and spoke in surprise.

"She's faintly breathing."

"But that's impossible! Didn't you say that this room hasn't been unlocked in centuries, Robin?" Ussop cried out.

Robin was speechless. Her assessments were correct, so why was there a barely living woman in the sarcophagus?

Unless…

"I think I know why. This is the Dragonborn that the journal spoke about as well as one of the ancient weapons."

She then spoke the title.

**"Uranus."**


	2. Results

p style="text-align: center;"Hey, Everyone! I have good news./p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's been a week and a half and I have the results./p  
p style="text-align: center;"While there were only four votes, all of them as well as the reviews agreed to the same. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Uranus will become a full-fledge fic./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Once I get the official first chapter ready, I will delete this trailer and post the fic./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your vote./p 


End file.
